Secrets
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Chad & Sonny are finally together, but that doesn't mean their problems are over. Between the movie, Disney World, & trying to keep their relationship a secret, will they ever get any alone time together? Threequel 2 Seducing Sonny & Summer Daze. Channy!
1. Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend

**Hello again! I'm back guyz! Okay, so I know the title's lame YET AGAIN, but I am sooo bad at titles. I really really hope you like this story, but, just so you know, I only have up to chapter 5 written (chapters 6 and 7 weren't backed up on my computer and got deleted) so I may have to stop posting chapters for a bit if I get to chapter 5 and I still haven't rewritten the next chapters. **

**As for all you newcomers, hey, I'm ra4chel and I'm crazy...if you need any more info, just check my profile or, better yet, check my website, ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com. There's a really sick "About Me" Page as well a page for part two in this series, Summer Daze (although it kinda sucks) and I'll soon have pages for part one (Seducing Sonny) and this story. Before you read this story, I recommend that you read Seducing Sonny and Summer Daze because you won't understand alot of this is you don't. I hope you'll come back and read once you're done though.**

**And sorry for the wait for this story guys. I keep postponing when I update my stories and post new ones for this series and it's really not fair to you. But thanks for your patience. I hope I havent' lost too many readers by making you wait.**

**Oh and for the record, I've switched back to Chad's POV for this story, which I kinda love because you get to get inside Chad's head which is awesome because you get to see a sweeter, more senstitive side of him that you don't very often, but you also get to see JUST how conceited he is because he's always thinking about himself, his looks, his hair, etc...**

**Well, that's all I really have to say. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ready to go?" Tawni asked.

"Almost," I answered. She rolled her eyes. Apparently, her question hadn't been directed at me.

"I still don't see why you had to move back into our room," she sulked.

"I've told you a thousand time," I said. "Zora wanted to move back into her old room." Okay, so that wasn't entirely true. In reality, I'd paid her a hundred bucks to move into her old room. At first she'd started asking a whole bunch of questions, but I gave her an extra fifty and she shut right up.

"Why would she want back in her old room, though," Tawni questioned.

"Probably to get away from you and all your annoying questions," I answered. Tawni scowled and marched over to the bathroom door.

"Sonny," she called, knocking on the door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost," she answered. "I just have to finish drying my hair. Tawni groaned.

"I'm going down to the limo," she told her. "I'll meet you there." She turned to Lucy. "You coming?"

"I'm gonna wait for Sonny," she told Tawni. "You go ahead."

"That's okay," I said. "I'll wait for her. I still need to fix my hair."

"It looks perfect to me," Lucy said, grinning. I cringed. When was this girl going to get it that I wasn't interest, nor was I ever going to be interested?

"Well, there's always room for improvement," I said, walking over to the mirror and trying to find a way to make my hair look even hotter than it already was. I guess I was wrong. When you're me, there _is_ no room for improvement. I pretended to fix my hair until Tawni and Lucy left the room and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"They're gone," I told Sonny. Okay, so we lied. I wasn't fixing my hair and Sonny wasn't drying her's. The truth was, I just needed some alone time with my girlfriend. (God, I love saying that! Girlfriend! Girlfriend! Girlfriend!) (**AN: Dabbler, dabbler, dabbler.)** We were going to be spending the whole day at Magic Kingdom so it was pretty much guaranteed we wouldn't get another chance to be alone together today.

Sonny emmerged from the bathroom, looking beautiful, as usual.

"Hey, girlfriend," I greeted her.

"Hey, boyfriend," she answered. I smiled. Hearing her call me her boyfriend was even better than being able to call her my girlfriend. I just wished she would say it around other people too. After what had happened last time, though, Sonny had insisted on keeping it a secret.

"How much time do you think we have before someone comes looking for us?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"Five, maybe ten minutes," Sonny answered. I leaned in to kiss her, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" I snapped, assuming it was the maid. Had she not seen the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob?

"Mr. Condor says if you're not downstairs in sixty seconds, you're fired," Devin told me from the other side of the door. Ugh! Even in real life Devin ruins everything. When we got back to California, I was _so_ gonna have the guy who plays Mackenzie's half-father's nephew twice-removed beat the crap out of him. (He's a tank...or is that Mackenzie's third cousin's half sister's uncle's half-son? I've kind of lost track.)

I took one last look at myself in the mirror while Sonny grabbed her purse. Then we rand to the elevator, which Trevor was holding for us, and I hit the button for the ground floor. As we got off the elevator, I looked at my watch. 18 seconds left. Sonny, Devin, Trevor, and I ran across the parking lot to where the limos were parked. Devin, Trevor and I got into our limo and Sonny slid into hers, just as Mr. Condor's watch started beeping.

"I have to go to a meeting," he said. "Have fun and stay in grouped of two or more." I closed the door and the chauffer backed out of the parking space, As we drove to a park, I tried not to look at Portlyn, Penelope, and Chloe, but I could feel them staring at me.

"Well?" Portlyn said finally. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Zora told us you paid her to move back into our room," Penelope piped up. "So start talking."

"I did it because..." I began. Think, Chad, think. "Because you guys wouldn't stop fighting over me."

"Huh?" the said in unison.

"But we agreed to take turns sharing your bed with you." Chloe reminded me.

"True," I said. "But who get's the extra day?"

"Extra day?" Portlyn repeated.

"If I move back, that'll be a total of ten days of me sleeping in your room," I told them. "So two of you get me for three days and one of you gets me for four days. So who get's four days?"

"Well, obviously, me," Chloe piped up. "Mackenzie likes my character the most, so I should get the extra day."

"Yea, but he's dating Sonny's character in the movie," Penelope reminded her. "And besides, I'm the smartest so I should get the extra day.

"Who cares?" Portlyn said, flipping her hair. "The prettiest one should get the extra day."

"Thank you," Chloe exclaimed.

"I was talking about me," Portlyn explained. "I'm the prettiest."

"No, I am," Chloe argued.

"Yea, after me," Penelope said.

"In your dreams," Portlyn exclaimed.

"In _your _dreams," Chlow shouted back. They continued to bicker for a few minutes before I finally intervened.

"Girls!" I shouted. They all shut up immediatly. "See what I mean? With you guys fighting, we'll never stay the number one show in America. I hate to do this, but the Falls come first. That's why I'm not moving back into your room." None of them said anything. I am _sooo _good.

Soon we were at the Magic Kingdom. I got out of the limo and walked over to where the Randoms were standing.

"So what are we going on first?" I asked.

"Space Mountain," Tawni answered, smirking. Lucy, Nico, Zora, and Grady burst out laughing and Sonny tried to hide her amused smile from me. I glared at Tawni.

"Ha ha," I sais sarcastically. "Very funny."

"I thought so too," Tawni answered, ignoring my sarcasm. "Well, you can go ride Dumbo the Flying Elephant now. Bye."

"No way," I said. "I love Space Mountain." As terrifying as Space Mountain was, I wasn't about to miss out on spending time with Sonny and I certainly wasn't going to let Tawni get the last laugh. Lucy and Tawni headed for Tommorowland and I started to follow, but Sonny stopped me.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she told me. "I'll still love you just as much if you wait for us in the gift shop." I smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You ust said you loved me," I answered. Sonny turned bright red.

"I guess I did," she replied, smiling sheepishly. I was going to kiss her, but then I remembered that Tawni and Lucy were just a few yards away.

"Come on," I said. "We don't want to lose the others." We walked through the crowd quickly until we caught up with them. We stopped outside the entrance to Space Mountain and they all looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" Lucy said finally. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course he's not," Tawni said. "He's too scared." I glared at Tawni.

"Actually," I began. "I am coming." (**AN: TWSS**) I marched right up to the end of the line and asked the last person if we could go ahead of him. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to keep from screaming like a little girl for the entire ride, but I wasn't giving up my day with Sonny for some silly fear...unless it was my fear of my face hitting the cement. There was no way I was smashing my face against the ground for one day with my girlfriend.

* * *

**Would it be totally horrible to say that Tawni reminds me of my sister in this chapter? I think I may have subconsiously based how she acts in this story off my sister. :S Shh, don't tell her I said that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Again, I STRONGLY recommend reading Seducing Sonny and Summer Daze before you continue reading this story.**

**Okay, that's all. I really missed writing for you guys btw. Peace out suckahs!**


	2. The Return of Space Mountain

**Hey guys. I'm in a bit of a predicament here...I still have no idea what to write for the rest of this story. I"m just not really feelin' it anymore. GAHHH! Curse you Sonny Diaries! You may have just ruined this series. Anyway, I'll try REALLY REALLY hard to keep writing, but no promises. We may only get up to chapter 5. :(**

**

* * *

**

"Chad, getin the rocket," Sonny said impatiently. I tried to, but I was frozen with fear. Why did I have to be such a wimp?

"If you're not getting on, you have to let the next person go," the ride attendant told me.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, a little annoyed that he was talking to me like that.

"Yea," he answered. "You're the guy who's holding up the ride." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Chad," Sonny said. "Are you getting on or not?"

"He's not gonna get on," Tawni piped up. "I told you he was too big a chicken."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a chicken," I told her. Before I could stop myself, I got into the rocket-shaped car and pulled the lap bar down on top of me.

"Finally," the ride attendant exclaimed, pushing the button to start the ride. I tried not to think about what was going to happen next as we climbed up the first hill. Sonny reached back from the seat in front of me and I grabbed onto her hand and closed my eyes.

As we plunged down the first drop, I tightened my grip on Sonny's hand and clenched my teeth, fighting the urge to scream. Everyone on the ride was laughint excitedly so I tried to imagine I was having fun too. Finally, after two minutes of terror, the ride came to a stop. I opened my eyes. I was alive!

"You can let go of Sonny's hand now, Chad," Lucy said, bitterly. She was obviously wishing I was holding her's instead. I let go of Sonny's hand reluctantly and got out of the rocket.

"Hey, you're alive!" she joked. "And you're not threatening to sue anyone." I was still pretty shaken up, but I have Tawni a smug grin anyway.

"Told you I wasn't a chicken," I said, hoping my voice didn't give away how terrifying the experience had been. Tawni just went "hmph". Well, at least one goot thing had come out of this ride.

We walked around the park for awhile, stopping at anyride that looked fun, before taking a break to eat lunch.

"We should go eat at Crystal Palace," Tawni suggested.

"Don't you need reservations like three months in advance?" I asked,

"Right," she said. "Well, fast food it is then." We walked over to the nearest fast food place and ordered burgers and fries.

"What do you wanna go on now?" I asked Sonny, after swallowing the last bite of my burger.

"I kinda wanna go on 'It's a Small World'," she told me. Wow. That sounded incredibly gay.

"Ummm...okay," I answered. I wasn't exactly sure what I was agreeing to, but if that's what Sonny wanted, that's what we would do.

* * *

**What will happen on "It's a Small World". Tune in next time to find out.**

**I actually have a pretty funny story about Crystal Palace. For those of you who don't know, it's this restaurant where Winnie the Pooh Characters walk around and come up to your table and stuff and my mom really wanted my two-year-old brother to meet them so she made reservations back in like January and we didnt' go until April. When we were at the restaurant, my brother decided it would be a great time to take a nap. So we spent a ton of money on Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwhiches, pink lemonade, and a few pictures of Winnie the Pooh with a sleeping toddler. My mom was pretty pissed. She eventually decided to wake up him so he could meet tigger, but he was still half-asleep so he didn't even care and the pictures turned out terrible. Oh well, my sister and I looked great! LOL!**

**K, well I REALLY have to go study now so Peace out suckahs! Mwa! :-***


	3. It's a Small World After All

**hey guys, I stil haven't gotten around to rewriting chapters 6 and 7 so that's why I'm kinda reluctant to post new chapters, but I will try today. And I will try to write it better. Cuz in the original chapters 6 and 7, Tawni said some things I probably shouldn't have made her say...and Chad and Sonny did some things I probably shouldn't have made them do...well ALMOST did some things I probably shouldn't have made them ALMOST do. It's weird how they got erased cuz i knew they just didn't fit in right with the rest of the story, but I was too lazy to rewrite them. Now I know I have to. Guess it was meant to be. :)**

**Anyway, I really love this chapter because it is based on a true story...well somewhat...actually I kinda combined two true stories...I'll tell you about it after you read the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Why are we waiting in line again?" I asked as we took a step forward. We'd been waiting in the line for _It's a Small World_ for nearly an hour now. The good news was, Tawni and Lucy had refused to go on the ride with us so we had a little bit of time to be sort of alone.

"Because," Sonny answered, inching forward a little more. "Look at all the kids waiting in line. We can't cut in front of six-year-olds." I didn't see anything wrong with it, but I wasn't going to argue. We shouldn't be waiting too much longer anyway and from what I'd heard from other people's conversations, _It's a Small World_ was a relaxing boat ride through a long tunnel. That could be romantic.

After about fifteen more minutes, Sonny and I boarded the boat. It was far from the two-person swan-shaped boat I 'd been hoping for, but the ride still had potential.

The boat floated forward into what I hoped would be a dimly lit tunnel. Boy, was I wrong.

The song "It's a Small World" got louder and louder as we floated closer and closer to our destination, which I soon discovered was a room full of singing robotic midgets. Did I mention I have a fear of dolls?

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Heck," a woman with three kids corrected, giving me a dirty look.

"Isn't this cute?" Sonny asked as werr floated past the midgets into a room full of differant midgets. I cringed. This was _way_ worse than Space Mountain. I closed my eyes and plugged my ears, but I could still hear the song.

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all..._

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, looking at me with an amused look on her face.

"I have a fear of dolls," I confessed. "And midgets...and repetitive singing."

"Why didn't you tell me that before we got on the ride?" She asked, stifling a laugh. I didn't see how this was funny.

"I thought it was gonna be a tunnel of love," I answered. Sonny just laughed and shook her head.

"You really should read this book," she said, taking her Disney World information book out of her bag. Ugh, reading.

After a few more minutes of torture, the exit was in sight. Just a few more seconds..._clunk!_ The ride came to a stop just yards from the exit.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked, starting to panic. "We're not at the exit yet! There's still singing midgets! Oh no! We're never getting off! We're gonna die in here! And their gonna play this song at my funeral!"

"Breathe, Chad," Sonny said. "Look here comes the ride attendant. He'll get us out of here." The ride attendant walked over to the edge of the water.

"Bad news, guys," he said. "The ride's malfunctioning. It'll be about five or ten minutes before I can get you out ofh ere. Just stay calm and remain seated until you arrive at the platform."

"Five or ten minutes?" I exclaimed, feeling lightheaded. I started to hyperventilate and Sonny tried to calm me down, but I was too freaked out by the idea of spending even another second on this ride to calm down. I jumped out of the boat and into the water.

"Get back in the boat," the ride attendant shouted at me. I didn't listen. I swam over to the platform where he was standing and got out of the water, running towards a door marked "employees only". I closed it behind me and the music stopped. So far, the Magic Kingdom had not been very fun.

* * *

**Oh, Chad. You and your silly fears. *sigh* Only Chad can act like a complete tard and still be appealing to women. Anyway, the stories. One of the stories is that I went on It's a Small World and it was AWFUL! If you ever go to Disney World DO NOT GO ON THAT RIDE! *shudders* it was a nightmare! The other story is that when I went on Pirates of the Caribbean, the ride got stuck for like five minutes and there was pirate music playing and I had to stare at a hairy-legged pirate for five minutes. If it was the johnny depp robot I wouldn't have minded, but that Pirate was UGLY! **

**haha, another funny story. While we were watching a robot show, my sister decided to ask me very loudly if I thought the robots were...err..."biologically correct". Everyone stared at us and started laughing. Oh, Sarah. YOu and your questions. **

**Man, my fingers are KILLING ME! I was playing guitar all day yesterday and it's not good for my fingers! :( I need those fingers for typing, you know. Stupid Leila. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but that's my guitar's name. :P**

**Anyway...peace out suckahs! :P**


	4. Uh Oh

**Hey guys. Long time no see. I have some good news though. My writers block is GONE...for now anyway. Funny, it actually happened because I was having such bad writers block for my other story and I was forcing myself to write SOMETHING so i decided to try writing this story and compared to writing The Sonny Diaries, this was a piece of cake. So, yea I'm gonna post what I have which is up until chapter 7 and hopefully after that, i'll get some more inspiration and write chapter 8 and then so on. This story really isn't going to be amazing, but i will try. I'm also not completely sure where it's going because I have like nothing written out and i can some up the plot in like one sentance right now which I have to fix, but hopefully I can make it better and it will be more than 10 chapters. LOL.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I might post another one later, but I have an art project to finish up before i go back to school tomorrow (boo. why did spring break have to go by so fast?) **

**

* * *

**

(haha, almost wrote Chad's POV before this and then reached for my phone instead of my ipod. Someone's been posting too many chapters of the sonny diaries lately. ;D)

I woke up on Sunday morning, glad that there was no danger of getting trapped on any rides that would scar me for life today. Sunday was meeting day which usually meant a breif discussion with Mr. Condor and then the rest of the day to relax. I looked over at Sonny who was still sleeping peacefully. God, she's beautiful.

Since Tawni and Lucy were still sleeping, I snuggled up closer to her and kissed her perfect lips. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered, half asleep

"Morning," I replied. I kissed her again, glad that we finally had some time to be alone together. Sonny rolled over and laid her head down on my chest.

"I love you," she murmered, still not fully awake.

"I love you too," I whispered back, praying that Tawni and Lucy wouldn't wake up and catch us like this.

It was about half an hour before I heard Lucy yawn, signifying that she was awake. Sonny had drifted off again so I slipped out of her arms and nudged her awake.

"Good morning," Lucy greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey," I answered, trying to sound as cold as I possibly could without just plain being a dick. Maybe if I could convince her that I wasn't that great a guy (which was going to be quite a challenge considering I'm Chad Dylan Cooper), she'd move on.

"Can you order room service?" Sonny asked me, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Pancakes," we said in unison. I picked up the phone and ordered Sonny's pancakes as well as my usual breakfast.

"Can you order me something too?" Lucy asked, smiling flirtaciously.

"Can I get a piece of toast too please?" I said into the phone. Lucy's smile faded.

"Toast?" Lucy said, looking completely unamused. "Really Chad?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought you'd want toast." Lucy rolled her eyes. Yes! she was annoyed. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that...

Tawni slept through breakfast (thank God) so we decided to go down to the pool so we wouldn't wake her. Sonny wrote her a quick note explaining where we'd gone and, to my dissappointment, inviting her to join us once she'd eaten breakfast. Well, on the plus side, at least Lucy wouldn't be a third wheel if Tawni did decide to join us.

When we got down to the pool, I noticed Zach, Sonny's date from Friday night, sitting in the hot tub with my date, whats-her-face. Sonny smiled and waved and he waved back. Once Sonny ahd her back turned, he kissed whats-her-face and smiled smugly as if to brag that he'd stolen my date. I chuckled to myself. As if I cared! Whats-her-face had just been an attempt at making Sonny jealous. And besides, I'd stolen his date too. He just didn't know it.

Sonny, Lucy, and I played volley ball in the pool for about an hour before getting tired and deciding to get out of the pool and tan for awhile.

"Hey Lucy," I said. "Wanna go up to our room and get my sunglasses for me?"

"Your sunglasses are right there," Lucy answered, pointing at my favourite shades which were, in fact, sitting right there on the table beside me.

"No, my other ones," I told her. I don't think I had even brought another pair, but I was desperate to get rid of Lucy, if only for a couple minutes.

"Fine," she agreed. "Sonny, come with me."

"Okay," she agreed. "We'll be back soon." They got up and headed towards the hotel building. Ugh! I love Sonny and everything, but sometimes she can be a little dense. I'm not saying that I can't be too, but seriously? How could she not pick up on that? Well, since that hadn't worked, I guess I was going to have to go with plan B.

"Hey you," I called to a guy walking past me. "Wanna make some cash?"

10 minutes and 50 bucks later, the guy, whose name I'd discovered was Jeff, was keeping Lucy busy by flirting with her and Sonny and I had the hot tub to ourselves. I didn't dare kiss her while Lucy could still look over and see us, but at least we had some time to talk.

"So how are you enjoying the trip so far? I asked Sonny.

"Florida's great," she began.

"But?" I said, knowing that there was more she wanted to say.

"I'm not so sure about this whole movie thing," she told me. "And being around Lucy and Tawni 24/7 is starting to get on my nerves since they can't know we're dating."

"Well, I for one am tired of all the secrets," I told her. I didn't care who saw anymore. I kissed Sonny and, to my surprise, she didn't pull away. The kiss ended too soon in my opinion, but when I opened my eyes, Lucy was standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. Uh oh.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn. Cliffy. Anyway, off topic, u know what song i'm LOVING right now? Candles by Hey Monday. Epic! **

**And on topic, just a little random fact for you, whenever I stay at a hotel, I have to sleep on the left side of the bed on the right. I HAVE to. I don't know why, i just do. How does this apply to the story, you ask? Well, I'll tell you. When I write in Sonny's POV, she sleeps on the left side of the right bed and when I write in Chad's, he sleeps on the left side of the right bed. You can tell by some of the things I write like how Chad ordered room service. The phone is always on the table between the bed so he had to be on the left side...I said some other things in the last story, like I think Sonny pushed Chad off the bed and he landed between the bed and the wall so that's how u know he's on the right. Just a random fact for you. I NEED to be on that side so much that even just writing in first person, I have to have that person on the left side of the right bed. so yea, just a random fact. haha, I know it doesn't make sense for them to switch sides because most people have a prefered side of the bed and even if they don't, when you pick one side of a hotel bed, you tend to stick to it, but w.e. Maybe the same thing happened to them that happened to me and my sister on time. I fell asleep on the left side and she was on the right side and when we woke up, we had switched sides. Apparantly, that's not the weirdest thing she's done in her sleep though. Her friends says sometimes she bites their toes at sleepovers. Weird.**

**Anyway, enough of that...have you guys noticed I say "Anyway" A LOT? I try not to say it as much but I"m pretty sure if I didn't stop myself some of the times I was about to say Anyway yet again, I would start every paragraph with 'anyway".**

**So...yea. That's it. Peace out suckahs! REVIEW! Please please please! I missed you. I hope you're still with me because I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this.**


	5. Uh Oh Continued

**Hey. So yesterday I posted the one-shot that's pretty much been my baby for a week and a half and for a long, everytime I refreshed 0 reviews, 0 reviews, 0 STINKIN reviews. Then, eventually I got a review from RachPop15 that actually brought tears to my eyes. I've never had someone call one of my stories a masterpiece before and it really meant a lot to me. Normally, I would post this on the story so I could be sure the reviewer was reading, but "Always Been There" is just a one-shot, and The Sonny Diaries Part III is finished, so I don't know if you're reading this RachPop15, but thanks for the amazing review. It was worth the wait. :)**

**I still only have three reviews on my one-shot though so I'd appreciate it if you'd go read it. I think a lot of people just didn't click on it because it's James Conroy, but I seriously love this story and it would mean so much if you'd read and review it!.**

**Okay, enough about that. Here's what you guys have been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

"Please don't tell Tawni," Sonny begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lucy asked.

"Because you're my friend," Sonny answered. "And best friends don't do stuff like that to each other."

"Best friends also don't keep secrets from each other," Lucy said. "Or so I thought."

"I'm sorry," Sonny apologized. "You're right. I shouldn't have kept this from you. I just didn't want anyone to find out because of what happened last time Chad and I dated...plus I thought you might be a little bit jealous." Lucy blushed.

"Me? Jealous?" she exclaimed, faking a laugh. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I piped up. "How could you not be jealous?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping," she told me. "So, Lucy...are you gonna keep our secret?" Lucy thought for a minute.

"What's in it for me?" she asked finally.

"Chad, go get your wallet," Sonny instructed me. Crap.

"Yea, about that," I began. "I kind of just spend my last fifty bucks on getting that guy to flirt with Lucy...Do you take credit cards?"

"Great!" Sonny exclaimed sarcastically."Okay, Lucy. What do you want?" Lucy grinned mischeiviously. "Besides my boyfriend."

"Damn," Lucy muttered under her breath. "Well, then how about just a picture with him? Nobody back home believed me that I met him last time I came to visit you."

"Deal," Sonny agreed. Wow. I just _love_ how so far I haven't had any say in this. Lucy handed Sonny her camera and I stood next to her while Sonny took the picture.

"Okay," Lucy said. "I won't tell, but you better not keep any more secrets from me."

"I won't," Sonny promised.

"Won't what?" Tawni asked, coming up behind us.

"Nothing," I said quickly. She looked at me like I was crazy and then rolled her eyes.

"Check out the latest issue of Tween Weekly," she said, holding it up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper freaks out on rollercoaster?" I read aloud. I grabbed the magazine out of her hands. Beneath the words was a picture of me after we'd gotten off Space Mountain on Monday. "Where did they get this picture?" We all looked at Tawni.

"Phone," Sonny said, holding out her hand. Tawni handed over her cell phone reluctantly and Sonny started going through her pictures. Sure enough, there was the picture on the cover.

"Seriously?" Sonny asked. "You sent picture of Chad to Tween Weekly?" Tawni burst out laughing.

"Good one, huh?" she said. I rolled my eyes and flipped through the magazine to the article about me. There had to be at least a dozen paragraphs.

"Can you read this to me?" I asked, handing her the magazine.

"Actually," Sonny said, closing the magazine and rolling it up. "I have a better use for this." She gave Tawni a look and held up the magazine. Tawni took off running and Sonny chased after her with her "weapon".

I love her.

* * *

**Aand this is where I got stumped the first time. **

**You wanna hear something weird? Yesterday I was looking back at some of my old stories and I sound like a complete lunatic in my author's notes. Like, they aren't even that funny. Someday, I'll look back on these author's notes and think the same thing. *sigh*. Oh well. I'll try to be a little less crazy.**

**BAHAHAH!**

**:S starting now. **

**Wanna hear something tragic? (oh great! now I'm saying "wanna hear" a lot!) It's been soooo warm and springy (not springy like bouncy, springy like spring) the past few days and then BAM snow storm. CURSE YOU MOTHER NATURE!**

**okay. starting now.**

**Peace out suckahs! :P**


	6. Fake Kiss

**Hey! I'm sick today, but I'm feeling a little better so of course, since I'm such an awesome person, I decided to come downstairs and post another chapter. Man, I am soo depressed right now. It's been over a week since I"ve watched a new episode of glee. I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN WAIT UNTIL THE 11TH! The one good thing is, there's only 12 days until my birthday and I might be getting a laptop which means I can type my chapters up ON THE COMPUTER instead of on my blackberry and ipod and that means FASTER updates! Haha, knowing me, if I DO get a laptop, I'll be spending every lunch in the library writing. LOL. Call me a nerd, but it's a hell of a lot better than watching my best friend and her boyfriend practically rape eachother in the middle of the hallway. Damn my boyfriend for going to a differant school. I'm a third wheel every day at lunch. I swear, she probably wouldn't even notice if I wasn't there. She completely ignores me for our whole lunch hour and when I do say something she's like "Who asked you?" Hmm...maybe I will move to Halifax. Since little Miss Bitchface doesn't seem to want me there and my boyfriend...well...things aren't going so great right now...well for me they're not. He has no idea...**

**Oops, sorry. Rambling again. This is why I try to stay on topic. It's like how my science teacher started talking about cross-breeding, which somehow lead to people who get abortions because their baby is mentally or physically disabled or something, which led to how if someone breaks into your house and slips on a puddle of water, hits their head, and dies, YOU can get in shit, which led to how people are allowed to fight in hockey and only get 5 minutes in the penalty box, yet if you punch the same guy, ten feet away, OFF the ice, you'll get arrested. My teacher's weird. Although this is the same guy who once took half an hour to tell us, in great detail, how he almost got two traffic tickets in one day from the same cop who almost gave him a ticket a week ago, but then he talked his way out of it. Weirdo.**

**Sorry. Off-topic again. See?**

**

* * *

**

"This Mackenzie Falls movie looks almost as retarded as the show," Sonny commented, flipping through her script.

"Hey!" I said, shooting her a look. "Don't diss the Falls." The meeting had been super long today and most of the day was gone now, so there was really nothing to do except for run lines. Both the cast of Mackenzie Falls and the cast of So Random were sitting in the lounge, scripts in hand.

"Are we ready to start?" Zora asked, glancing at her watch impatiently.

"Yep," I answered, looking around to make sure everyone was here. "Let's take it from the top of page 47." Everyone flipped their scripts to page 47. Chloe and I got out of our chairs and walked to the center of the room.

"Mackenzie, we need to talk," Chloe began, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You like me right?" I nodded. "So if I asked you something, do you promise to answer truthfully?" I nodded again. "Is there something goint on with you and Brooke?" I hesitated.

"Chloe..." I began.

"You promised," she reminded me.

"I really like her," I confessed.

"What about me?"

"I like you too...but...I don't know. There's just something about Brooke."

"I see. Well, maybe Brooke should be your girlfriend then."

"Chloe!"

"Goodbye, Mackenzie," Chloe said. "Forever." Tawni snickered and Chloe glared at her, before sitting down again.

"What's wrong Mackenzie?" Sonny asked, walking over to me.

"Chloe broke up with me," I answered. Sonny put her arms around me and I tried not to smile. Mackenzie was supposed to be upset, but it was hard to be sad around her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Maybe it's for the best," I said. "After all, I'm a free man now."

"Does that mean...?" Sonny asked. I nodded and took a step towards her. I looked around the room. Everyone was watching us intently. It made me feel a little self-conscious since I'm not a big fan of public displays of affection, but I kissed Sonny anyway. It wasn't like the quick little kisses I gave Chloe on Mackenzie Falls though. It was real.

"Ahem," Tawni said. I pulled away quickly and Sonny's cheeks turned bright red. She's adorable. Tawni eyed me suspiciously as Sonny and I took our seats. My heart was beating so loudly that I was sure she could hear it, but she didn't bring up our "fake" kiss again, so I figured we were okay.

We went over a couple more scences, most of which the Randoms didn't take very seriously, and then headed up to our rooms. While I was getting in the shower, I couldn't help but overhear Sonny and Tawni's conversation in the other room.

"That was quite the kiss, Sonny," Tawni commented. Crap. "It almost looked like you enjoyed it."

"Well, it _is_ called acting," she said.

"You're not that good an actress," Tawni countered. "You totally liked it."

"It was just a fake kiss," she said. "I didn't even think about whether I liked it or not. It didn't mean anything." I knew she was just lying to keep our relationship a secret, but hearing her say that still hurt a little.

"You're such a liar," Tawni said. "You so love him."

"Lay off, Tawni," Lucy piped up. "If Sonny says it didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything." Tawni didn't answer so I figured the conversation was over. I made a mental note to thank Lucy later. Her knowing our secret was turning out to be a good thing after all.

* * *

**I think I'm going to rewrite chapter 7. I'm just not happy with it right now. Idk...I kinda wanna get working on The Sonny Diaries Part IV because I miss getting like a gazillion reviews every day, but I wanna get this story done too and it's really not fair to make you wait EVEN longer. Oh crap, I gotta go. I think I"m gonna puke a gain peace out suckahs!**


	7. AN: Bad News

**Hey guys. I have some kinda bad news. Yesterday, when I was laying in bed, trying to sleep, I realized that I need to rethink my life. I only have time for so many things and right now I'm trying to juggle guitar, school, writing, cleaning my room, and working out. I'm really into fitness nowadays for some reason. (It's kinda my thing right now. That and REVENGE! Wanna get some?) Anyway, I've decided I need to cut something out and the only thing I really can cut out right now is writing. I know, I know. It sucks. I'm really sorry about leaving you hanging on all my stories too, especially the Sonny Diaries because that story was my baby for the longest time and It's gonna be really hard to let it go. I'm really really really really sorry. Maybe someday I'll come back on and start writing again if I have more time, but right now, it just doesn't work for me. If you want to know how I planned to end ANY of my stories, send me a message and I'll tell you. Again, SO SO sorry for doing this to you guys. Just one more thing before I go. If I was going to stop writing, I wouldn't tell you about it on April Fools Day. ;) April Fools! (God you guys are gullible :P)**


End file.
